Un jour, tu verras
by moonchilds
Summary: Il était une fois sur un nuage de soie un petit ange vraiment étrange..." notre petit ange à nous s'appelle Aya, elle a à peine 23 ans et toute la vie devant elle...toute? Non! Il y a le passé aussi...


Un jour, tu verras  
  
Moonchild  
  
- Maman ? s'exclama la voix d'une petite fille  
  
On était à l'extérieur, sous le porche d'une maison, une petite fille  
  
regardait une femme, apparemment sa mère, qui se dirigeait, sous la   
  
pluie battante, vers un taxi, traînant derrière elle une lourde valise.  
  
- Maman ? reprit la petite fille, où tu vas ?  
  
- Ecoute ma chérie, fit la femme en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras,   
  
maman doit partir pour quelques temps, je vais en voyage.  
  
- Et tu ne m'emmène pas ? questionna la fillette la voix tremblante  
  
- C'est pour le travail mon bébé, je reviens vite, la rassura sa mère  
  
- S'il te plaît maman, me laisse pas avec papa ! implora l'enfant  
  
- Crois moi, si je pouvais, je t'emmènerais avec moi, mais c'est   
  
impossible  
  
La mère s'éloigna et entra dans le taxi  
  
- Maman ! s'écria l'enfant, maman part pas !  
  
Pleurant et appelant sa mère, la petite fille quitta le porche et se  
  
mit à courir après elle, vacillant sous les trombes d'eau qui   
  
tombaient sur elle. La pluie cessa et l'enfant tomba à genoux dans   
  
une flaque d'eau  
  
- Maman, fit elle avec une voix plus adulte  
  
Se regardant dans le reflet, elle vit le visage d'une jeune femme   
  
qui la regardait. Soudain, on l'attrapa par derrière  
  
- Papa, suppliait elle, non papa ! Arrêtes !  
  
- Arrêtes !  
  
C'était la même jeune femme qui s'était reflétée dans la flaque d'eau,  
  
qui se débattait dans son lit, le front couvert de sueur froide.  
  
L'alarme, stridente et impitoyable du radioréveil la sortie de son  
  
cauchemar, elle se leva en vacillant et sorti.  
  
Descendant les escalier, elle entra dans la cuisine et mit en marche  
  
la cafetière. Elle venait à peine d'ouvrir un placard et d'en sortir  
  
une tasse, que le téléphone sonna  
  
- Stupide appareil ! murmura la jeune femme agacée, tu peux toujours  
  
sonner !  
  
Le répondeur s'enclencha et la voix angoissée du femme résonna dans   
  
l'appartement  
  
- Aya ! disait elle, c'est moi Ren ! Ecoutes, je sait que tu es là  
  
même si tu préfères jouer aux abonnés absents ! Il faut que tu   
  
viennes à la librairie, un peu plus tôt ce matin ! Je viens de  
  
recevoir un coup de téléphone de Chidori, elle est clouée au   
  
lit et ne viens pas travailler ce matin, je t'en prie Aya ! Je  
  
sais que tu n'étais pas censée venir avant dix heures mais sois là  
  
avant ! On reçoit un groupe d'enfant ce matin, si je suis toute seule  
  
je vais devenir folle avant la fin de la journée ! Aya répond !  
  
Aya décrocha le combiné en souriant  
  
- Ren ? fit elle  
  
- Ah ! fit l'autre voix triomphante, je savais que tu étais chez toi !  
  
Alors, tu peux venir ?   
  
- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je serais là à l'ouverture ! répondit Aya  
  
- Et bien à tout à l'heure ! Au revoir !  
  
- Au revoir Ren !   
  
Raccrochant, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et entreprit de se   
  
déshabiller, son regard tomba sur la grande glace au dessus des lavabos.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu vois Aya ? demanda t elle à son reflet  
  
" Rien de plus que ce que tu es " s'admonesta t elle en pensée  
  
- Aya, vingt trois ans, employée à mi temps dans une librairie pour  
  
enfant et membre de la troupe de théâtre Arlequin, fit elle en souriant  
  
Le taxi s'arrêta juste devant une boutique qui arborait une enseigne  
  
colorée où était marquée, " l'île aux enfants ".  
  
A peine Aya avait elle fait un pas dans la librairie que quelqu'un  
  
lui sauta au cou en criant  
  
- Aya ! Tu es venus ! Je ne sais pas se que j'aurais fait si j'avais   
  
été toute seule  
  
Aya se sépara gentiment de son amie, petite brune de vingt trois ans  
  
au regard pétillant, Ren n'était pas spécialement connue pour son   
  
calme et son caractère posé.  
  
La matinée avait été plus que fatiguante, appuyée sur le comptoir,   
  
Aya soupira, recevoir une quinzaine d'enfant, tous âgés de six à sept   
  
ans, était plus qu'éprouvant .  
  
La clochette accrochée au dessus de la porte tinta, la tirant de sa   
  
rêverie. Elle se redressa et afficha un sourire aux nouveau arrivants.  
  
Il y avait une jeune fille brune d'environs seize ans et un petit   
  
garçon blond qui devait avoir une douzaine d'année.  
  
- Bonjour ! fit Aya, je peux vous aider ?  
  
- On cherche un cadeau à offrir, fit le petit garçon, c'est pour   
  
l'anniversaire d'une petite fille  
  
- Et quel âge à t elle ? demanda la jeune femme, sortant de derrière  
  
le comptoir  
  
- Six ans  
  
- Dans ce cas, je pense avoir quelque chose pour toi, répondit Aya,   
  
viens voir.  
  
Elle conduisit vers une étagère qui trônait au centre de la pièce   
  
- Regardez, fit elle, en leur tendant un livre avec une couverture   
  
en papier glacé où était inscrit, " Le bonhomme de neige ", ça raconte  
  
le voyage d'un bonhomme de neige qui s'est perdu après une tempête,   
  
les illustrations sont très belles, il plaît beaucoup aux enfants,   
  
celui ci est très bien également, continua t elle en montrant un   
  
deuxième, il s'appelle " Babette l'étoile filante ".  
  
- Je vais prendre celui ci ! fit il, montrant le livre avec la petite  
  
étoile   
  
- Tu veux que je le fasse emballer ? demanda Aya  
  
Le petit garçon acquiesça  
  
- Je reviens, fit elle en s'éloignant vers le fond,   
  
Ren ? appela t elle, Ren !  
  
- J'arrive ! fit une jeune femme en sortant de l'arrière boutique  
  
- Tu peux emballer ça s'il te plait ? lui demanda Aya  
  
La jeune femme fit oui de la tête et prit le livre.  
  
Pendant ce temps Aya retourna au comptoir et l'enfant régla le tout.  
  
- J'aime beaucoup votre boutique, fit la jeune fille, c'est très beau  
  
- Je te remercie, lui répondit Aya en souriant  
  
Ren revint alors avec le paquet et le lui tendit  
  
- Au revoir ! fit Aya en les voyant sortir  
  
La jeune fille lui offrit un sourire en passant la porte puis le  
  
petit garçon l'entraina  
  
- Viens Tohru ! dit il, tu vas être en retard   
  
- Aya ! fit la voix de Ren  
  
La jeune femme revint à la réalité en voyant que son amie l'appelait   
  
- C'est l'heure de fermer, continua celle ci, tu peux descendre le  
  
rideau s'il te plaît ?  
  
Aya acquiesça et sorti dans l'entrée.  
  
- Je t'invites au restaurant ce soir ! s'exclama Ren tandis qu'elles  
  
sortaient par la porte de derrière  
  
- Ren, je ne sais pas, lui répondit son amie, je me sens fatiguée ces  
  
temps ci  
  
- Je ne prend pas ça comme une réponse Aya ! enchaîna vivement la jeune  
  
femme, tu as besoin de te divertir un peu !  
  
- Ren ! protesta t elle tandis que la brune la prenait par le bras, je  
  
dois me rendre au théâtre !  
  
- Et bien c'est parfait ! conclut Ren, à quelle heure se terminent tes  
  
répétitions ?   
  
- Dix neuf heures, répondit Aya résignée  
  
- Et bien je passerais te prendre !  
  
- A quoi penses tu ? mumura un jeune homme en s'approchant de Aya  
  
- A eux, répondit celle ci, n'est ce pas merveilleux de voir comment  
  
tout s'est si bien dénoué…comment ils se sont retrouvés après toutes  
  
ces années de séparations et de malentendus ?  
  
- Oui, j'admets que c'est beau, fit le jeune homme sans détourner les  
  
yeux du visage de Aya, mais ce l'aurait été cent fois plus s'il n'y   
  
avait pas eu de séparations ni de malentendus…s'ils avaient traversés  
  
toute leur vie main dans la main, sans autre souvenir derrière eux   
  
que les moments vécus ensembles.  
  
A cet instant là Aya baissa les yeux.  
  
- Ca suffit pour l'instant ! interrompit une voix  
  
Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent et descendirent de la scène, se   
  
dirigeant vers la femme qui avait parlé  
  
- Aya, commença celle ci, je trouve que ça ne va pas trop en ce moment.  
  
Au répétitions tu as toujours l'air d'être ailleurs  
  
La jeune femme haussa les épaules  
  
- Je ne sais pas, dit elle, la fatigue sûrement, je ne dort pas très   
  
bien ces temps ci  
  
- Et bien repose toi, répondit la femme, tu ne joueras pas bien s'il y   
  
a quelque chose qui te tracasse  
  
Lorsqu'elle sorti du théâtre, Aya vit Ren qui l'attendait près de la  
  
porte  
  
- Pourquoi ai je l'impression que tu ne vas pas me lâcher d'une   
  
semelle ? demanda t elle à son amie  
  
- Ecoutes, fit la jeune femme en passant un bras sous le sien, tu vis   
  
seule dans un grand appartement et en plus tu préfères jouer les   
  
marmottes au lieu de sortir, il faut bien qu'on s'occupe de toi !  
  
- Tout le monde trouve que je ne vais pas bien ces temps ci même Mia   
  
me l'a dit, insista Aya, vous êtes ligués contre moi ?  
  
- Non ! la rassura Ren, on s'inquiètes pour toi c'est tout !  
  
- Bonjour !  
  
- Je peux t'aider ? demanda Aya en adressant un sourire à la jeune   
  
fille qui venait d'entrer dans la librairie, c'était elle qui était  
  
passé avec le petit garçon, quelque jours auparavant. Ce jour là,  
  
elle n'avait pas l'air spécialement en forme, ses joues et son front  
  
étaient légèrement rouge, elle avait l'air d'être enrhumée.  
  
- Heu...voilà, je voudrai avoir des renseignements, je cherche un  
  
livre, c'est un livre que j'avais quand j'étais plus petite...  
  
- Tu te rappelles du titre ?  
  
- En fait c'est un livre pour enfant...je crois que c'était...   
  
" petit ange "…  
  
- " Il était une fois,  
  
Sur un nuage de soie  
  
Un petit ange  
  
Vraiment étrange " cita la jeune femme  
  
- Oui c'est ça ! s'exclama la jeune fille en souriant, vous connaissez ?  
  
Aya fit oui d'un signe de tête  
  
- Ma mère le lisait à ma soeur quand elle était plus petite,   
  
expliqua t elle, je vais voir s'il est dans l'arrière boutique,  
  
je reviens  
  
La jeune femme revins quelque instants plus tard, tenant un ouvrage   
  
entre ces mains  
  
- Tu as vraiment de la chance ! s'exclama t elle en posant le livre   
  
sur le comptoir, il restait un seul exemplaire ! Je te l'emballe ?  
  
- Non ç....ç...  
  
La jeune fille vacilla légèrement, elle s'appuya sur le comptoir   
  
avant de s'effondrer évanouie.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Bonjour ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié !   
  
Alors, je suis toute nouvelle dans la partie " fruit basket " aussi  
  
j'espère que vous me réserverez un bon accueil !  
  
Ca me ferait très très plaisir si vous me laissiez un message car  
  
j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre opinion sur cette fic ! J'ai hésité   
  
très longtemps avant de la publier et c'est sur les conseils d'une amie (merci Shiri !) que je l'ai fait !  
  
J'écris vraiment cette fic à l'aveuglette aussi je ne sais pas du tout  
  
ce qui va se passer ! Encouragez moi !  
  
Bise  
  
Moon 


End file.
